Test
Greeting's (OC NAME) You've been accepted into Adrenaline as a proud&loyal (Desired Rank Quencher medic or below!) That said you must do as followed, Please: Buddy: Kimiko-Tacopeppa Aliphis-Skrillexskyler Vulcan-Basicckat Jax-Blvckhail& Kira-DefenestratiØns And anyone else you may meet in AD! AD RULES(Copied Directly from the rules on the page)1. Double Grouping- '''No Double Grouping is probably the most strict rule in the pack. When you Double Group it shows how you are as a person. It shows us we cannot trust you and that you don't trust us. Do not be in two groups at one time, where's the loyalty in that? Penalties for Double Grouping include Exile, Torture, Death or being forced to fight five of the strongest pack members. '''2.Group Jumping- '''Group Jumping is defined as joining us for a few days then leaving immediately. It also qualifies for leaving the group and coming back over two times. It is annoying and tedious to have to re-add and remove you from the page every week. To prevent this, there is a three day trial period in which you will be introduced to the pack, but not become a full time member. You observe and see if you absolutely want to be in this pack. Another way we stop Group Jumping is by limiting the times you get to come back. Once you leave the pack the second time, you are banned from this group for the rest of your roleplaying days, so choose wisely. Punishment for Group Jumping includes Permanent Exile, Death, or Torture. '''3.Activity- '''Without active members, our group cannot function. To keep active members we have a rule that states if you go more than one week without an excused absence from the Sovereigns, then you will be exiled from the pack. Inactivity isn't just not being online, it's also being online and only trading constantly. Alerting the Sovereigns when you will be inactive and for which roleplay times you will be present for helps us coordinate with all our members. Punishments for being inactive include Demoting or Exile. '''4.Seriousness- '''It is imperative that the pack stay serious during roleplaying times. There are times when this isn't necessary, in which you don't have to be as serious, but during roleplay, or when an ally is present, you are to be serious and follow instructions. The punishments for not being serious can include Demoting, Exile, Death, or Torture. '''5.Respect-'''Respect for everyone is essential to have a well functioning pack. If everyone were rude to each other, then there would be no way the pack could focus. Respect for not only each other, but the higher ranks. Higher ranks are there to do their job, disrespecting them speaks volumes on whether you are serious enough to be in this pack. Punishment for disrespect include Exile, Death, Torture or forced to fight the five strongest members until death. '''6.Drama- '''Drama is the most unneeded thing for the group. Drama causes rifts in the way the pack works and distracts the members from doing their very best every day. Drama is also very annoying and childish. Creating an omen, dramatically killing your oc and disrespecting higher ranks are considered drama. If you partake in creating drama the punishments are Death or Torture. '''7.Other Group Relations- '''Alliances are there to help and assist Adrenaline. They are not there so you can be rude and immature to. Everyone is to be serious and polite while the allies are in our company. Humiliating Adrenaline in front of it's allies is a serious matter. Punishment for doing so includes Torture or being forced to fight the 5 strongest members. '''Enjoy your stay here in Adrenaline! .